


Malibu Blue Skies

by littlesaintmick



Series: Things To Think About Before Putting Bread In The Oven [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Trans Leonard Snart, kind of at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: mick and len finally say something.





	Malibu Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> okay so quick note: in this series, leonard snart is a genderqueer trans man, but he didn't actually come out as/realize he was trans until he was 20. he's about fifteen or sixteen in this story (so, you know, tread carefully if you're not down with that), and mick is 17.

Len sighed and laid back on the motel bed, smiling. She listened to the shower turn on through the thin door and let her eyes slip closed. 

Mick was on the other side of that door, taking a shower. They’d just finished a job, clean and easy and profitable, then had eaten before Mick had stood up, stretching and saying he needed to get clean. Len had very much enjoyed watching the bit of skin on Mick’s stomach appear when Mick raised his arms up over his head. 

Len listened to the sounds of the water and lazily trailed her hand across her body. Mick tended to take long showers when he could, the scalding water a close second to his fire. 

She had time.

Len stopped her hand at her breasts, fondling one at a time. They’d grown quickly in the past few years, which she only...somewhat minded. She found them easy to ignore, though she had caught Mick staring more than once. 

Len didn’t mind that one bit. Mick could stare all he wanted, and more. 

Len brought her other hand up, rubbing both of her nipples through her shirt at the same time. She imagined Mick’s hands on her, his large, work-roughened hands groping and squeezing, pulling her close. Holding her.

She was almost annoyed that she wanted more than sex with Mick. She’d had sex plenty of times, but Mick...she’d never had intimacy, and that’s what she wanted with him. Len wanted Mick to be her boyfriend, her partner in every sense of the word. 

Len whimpered as she pulled at her nipples, pinching them before rubbing them gently. The shower droned on in the background as she imagined Mick coming out, skin slick with water, towel around his waist. Maybe he’d see what she was doing and ditch the towel, come over to the bed and lay over her, touch her and kiss her. He’d be so warm, the heat from the shower staying on him, making her shiver. His cock would be bared to her, rubbing insistently against her pajama pants. She’d seen his cock before (hazard of being cellmates in juvie), and it had become her number one favorite thing to picture while touching herself. She ran one hand down her body, slipping under the cloth of her pajama pants. 

Len imagined how different Mick’s hand would feel against her cunt; warmer, definitely, rougher, thicker fingers. Len moaned, rubbing her fingertips around in the slick gathered in the soft folds of her cunt. She brushed against her clit and gasped. 

“Fuck, Len-”

Len froze, looking at the door in a panic. It was still shut.

\---

Mick stepped out of the shower, willing his erection away, but failing. He couldn’t help it. Len had hugged him tight earlier that night, beautiful body pressed up against him, and then while they sat next to each other in bed, eating and watching a bad movie, she’d just looked so beautiful.

Mick wasn’t usually interested in women; but he had been introduced to Len as a boy, so that might have colored his attraction to Len. All in all, he’d figured out that it didn’t matter what Len was, because Mick loved her no matter what. 

He turned to face away from the mirror, biting his lip and groaning. He closed his eyes, imagining Len in front of him. He wished they’d showered together. Mick rubbed at his nipples with both hands, moaning. 

“Fuck, Len-”

He paused; he hadn’t meant to be so loud. He waited to see if there would be any repercussions-

“Oh-Mick, oh!”

Mick’s eyes widened. Len....Mick quickly wrapped a hand around his cock, grip tight, wishing it was Len’s hand, or mouth, or cunt. 

“Unh-fuck, Mick, please, deeper-”

Mick pounded into his own fist, not bothering to hold back his sounds. 

“Len-fuck, babe, fuck, you’re tight-Len-”

Mick moaned, listening to the sweet sounds Len was making in the other room. He felt his balls tightening up, close to coming. 

“Mick! Fuck, oh my God, Mick, I’m-please, fuck-fuck me-”

Mick tilted his head back, feeling his muscles straining, whimpering. 

“Lenny-fuck-I-I love you, fuck, I’m gonna come, fuckfuck _fuck Len_ -”

“Oh-Mick, fuck, come-come in me, please, I love you too, I-fuck!”

Mick cried out Len’s name, imagining being over her, fucking into her gorgeous little cunt, coming inside her, and came, shooting over his hand and managing to catch most of his load in his hand.

Mick sagged against the sink counter, blushing from exertion and exhilaration. 

\---

Len blushed deeply, closing her eyes and taking the chance. 

“Oh, Mick-oh!”

Len pushed two fingers into herself suddenly, imagining it to be one of Mick’s. She groaned at the sudden stretch, rolling her hips down against her fingers. 

“Unh-fuck, Mick, please, deeper-”

She fucked her fingers deeper into herself, rubbing up right against her gspot, clit grinding on her palm.

“Len-fuck, babe, fuck, you’re tight-Len-”

Len moaned, cunt gripping and pulsing around her fingers. She was tight, maybe not as much as Mick thought, but his cock was big enough to  _make_  her tight. She whimpered; he would fuck her open until she gaped, dripping his come. Len pushed another finger into herself, a high, keening whine. 

“Mick! Fuck, oh my God, Mick, I’m-please, fuck-fuck me-”

Len panted, rocking her hips down harshly on her fingers, reaching down with her other hand to rub at her clit. Her back arched, whole body tingling with the sensation of an impending orgasm. 

“Lenny-fuck-I-I love you, fuck, I’m gonna come, fuckfuck _fuck Len_ -”

Len drew in a broken, surprised gasp. She hadn’t expected that. She closed her eyes tight again, feeling a a few tears at her eyes. 

“Oh-Mick, fuck, come-come in me, please, I love you too, I-fuck!”

She did. She meant it, without a doubt. Len loved Mick, and Mick loved Len. Len moaned, pounding her fingers into her cunt, the stimulation directly on her clit dragging the orgasm out of her, her come shooting over her hand, hips raised off the bed. 

Len’s whole body relaxed, laying back against the bed. She pulled her hands from under her shorts, not bothering to wipe them off. The door to the bathroom slowly opened, and Mick stepped out. He was looking at the floor, dressed in boxers and nothing else. She couldn’t see all of his face, but it was clear that he was blushing beet red. He got into the bed next to her; they’d never bothered getting two. 

Mick laid stiffly next to Len, and that just wouldn’t do. Len shifted closer, throwing and arm and a leg over Mick, initiating their usual cuddling. Mick relaxed after a few moments, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, thighs relaxing and spreading slightly. 

“Mick?”

“Yeah?”

“I-I meant it.”

Len looked up at Mick while he looked down. His eyes were dark and soft, expression right at disbelief. 

“You-really?”

“Not how I thought we’d first say it, but yeah. I did.”

“I-I meant it too. I did.”

Len smiled, and rested her head against Mick’s chest. He lifted a hand up and wrapped it around her bicep, gently rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. 

“Hey, Lenny?”

“Yeah?”

“Can-uh-could we maybe-k-kiss?”

Len smiled, turning her head enough to nuzzle the bare skin of his chest. Len sat up enough to look at Mick. 

“I’d like that, Mick.”

Mick grinned, leaning up and cupping her face, pulling her close enough to press their lips together. He wasn’t very graceful, fumbling for a moment before finding a rhythm. She parted her lips easily when his tongue licked at her lips, reaching up and cupping the back of his head. They kissed for a few moments longer, before parting, resting their foreheads together. They both grinned, and Len leaned back in to kiss Mick again. 

They kept kissing, laying down on the bed, bodies entangled, until they fell asleep.


End file.
